User blog:TheTrueMe/An update on my forum, Wolf Out, and a little bit about series 5
So, Wolfblood series 5 came to an end a few hours ago - in the UK at least - and what a series! I really enjoyed it, but the finale had to be my favourite. WHAT A FINISH! I really hope that there'll be a sixth series, with all the same main characters. Unfortunately, that's not really what I'm here to talk about. Mainly because that's all I can think to say without handing out spoilers to those who don't want them. What I am going to write about is my forum. It's been a long time since I've written a blog about it, but - at the risk of coming across as a shameless self-promoter - since this is the place most past members have come from, not a whole lot has changed since I last posted. A handful of old members left, leaving the forum much less active than it used to be, and a handful more characters needing new plots. We also gained some members, but they often don't post applications, or don't return after posting. What the forum really needs are new members who are fans of the show. Others are important too, to get up the numbers - so if you want to sign up, bring a friend! - but it's very difficult to keep it a wolfblood forum without fans who know what wolfbloods really are. Things are picking up right now, there are a couple of odd members coming from here and there, but we really need more. Especially as the show is back on a break as of today (hopefully not finished) and it'll be a lot more difficult to bring in fans from anywhere, even here. So would you be interested in joining? For those who don't know (probably the majority of you), the forum is a wolfblood roleplay site. The only one of its kind to exist, as others are social media based roleplays or tiny parts of other sites, rather than an entire site dedicated to wolfblood itself. It's set in Stoneybridge, somewhere around/in series 1 and 2, or possibly early 3rd, so none of the later things have happened yet, but as we have no canons right now, that is a floating storyline. We're a sandbox roleplay, meaning that each of the characters have their own plots, and there are no major ones for everybody to fit into. You can play humans, wild or tame wolfbloods, so there is potential for a large variety of storylines. However, to help you out we have sitewides, which are large events for everybody (or at least for multiple groups usually) to take part in, sometimes they have storylines to follow, other times they'll just be events where your character can do as they like. Something I have added to the site recently are trial characters. You can still write whoever you like, whether its your own OC or a canon from the early series of the show, but you wont need to write barely anything to sign up. Your original application doesn't have a word count, unless you WANT to write loads, so you can play almost immediately, and write your full application later. For three months, you can just play like that, but after three months, you'll either have to change your character, or post a full application based on the one you've been playing to continue. The idea was to allow members to choose the best character for the setting, gives you the most plots and one that makes the best friends/enemies etc. Ok, so this was definitely self-promoting, but please forgive me, it wasn't shameless XD We really need some new members, ones that will hopefully stick around! Ask questions below if you have any :) You can find the forum here!: http://wolfout.b1.jcink.com/ Category:Blog posts